1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arts and crafts and, more specifically, to a pen holder being a decorative design. The pen holder of the present invention is comprised of a pen holder in the form of a potted plant having a housing resembling a plant pot having a filler supporting a potted plant material such as pebbles with a socket extending into said filler forming a cavity for the insertion therein of a pen. The pen has a decorative element on one distal end in the form of vegetation, such as a flower with the pen barrel forming the stalk of the decorative element. When housed the decorative element of the present invention appears to be a potted plant. The pen and decorative element can be removed and the pen retaining its normal function of a writing instrument. The cavity has a wall conforming substantially to the shape and diameter of the writing instrument whereby the cavity wall engages and suspends the tip of the pen from engaging the pit of the cavity which prevents damage to the writing instrument tip and also retards the drying out process of the ink tip due to the cavity wall engaging the barrel of the writing instrument forming a substantially sealed enclosure for the writing instrument tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pen holder device designed for holding or partially housing a writing instrument. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 64,610 issued to Wilets on May 7, 1867.
Another patent was issued to Faber on Aug. 7, 1923 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,805. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,529 was issued to Ferris on Mar. 8, 1927 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 26, 1932 to Kovacs as U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,677.
Another patent was issued to Kahn on Mar. 7, 1939 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,065. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,284 was issued to Hendricks on Mar. 16, 1971. Another was issued to Ayers on May 25, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,721 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 7, 1987 to Leahan as U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,206.
Another patent was issued to Lee on Jan. 15, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,379. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,548 was issued to Milne on Jun. 23, 1992. Another was issued to Wang on Nov. 24, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,712 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 2, 2001 to Berman as U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,596.
Disclosed is a rack for holding and suspending whips and other articles, consisting of one or more plates of wood, or other suitable material, in which a series or orifices or perforations is formed, combined with a correspondingly perforated sheet of rubber, or other elastic substances.
The invention is a display stand of the character described, and including a base, a block forming a top piece, supporting means to hold the base and top piece in open spaced relation, said top piece being provided with the transverse opening of a diameter to freely receive an article to be mounted in said stand and of a length to prevent tilting of said article therein, said openig being adapted to receive an article and support the same with one end thereof resting on the base.
The invention discloses a stand for a fountain pen comprising a recess adapted to receive an end of a fountain pen, the wall of said recess being formed with a groove adapted to receive the pen clip.
In combination with a pen having a screw-thread on its pen section and an irretractable nib, a protector having a central bore adapted to receive said nib and the pen section of said pen; a shoulder in this bore adapted to bear against the front edge of this pen section, the diagonal distance of the operative front edge of the protector from this shoulder being longer than the diagonal distance of this pen point from the front edge of this screw-thread, the longitudinal section of the protector being such in size and shape in relation to the transverse dimensions of said pen and said nib that the distance from the axis of the protector to the nib point is smaller than the inner radius of the shoulder when the outer edge of the pen section and the front edge of its screw-thread, on its opposite side touch, the inner surface of the bore of the protector, the nib point being at this time within the opening of the shoulder.
The invention is a simulated ball and socket joint including a socket member and a ball member having a ball end mounted in said socket, both the ball and socket being provided with the serrations forming overlapping interlocking portions whereby the ball is held immovably in the socket.
In a writing pen having a first and second barrel members which house an ink cartridge, said first barrel member having a longitudinal bore therein defined by a tubular wall and an end wall, the inner surface of said tubular wall having a recess therein, said second barrel member having a longitudinal bore therethrough and including an insert part slidably received within the longitudinal bore in said first barrel member, said insert part having a lateral bore therein which communicates with the longitudinal bore in said second barrel member and which registers with the recess in said first barrel member, a lock member slidably received within the longitudinal bore in said second barrel member, said lock member having a recess therein and being shiftable between a lock position wherein its said recess is spaced from said lateral bore and a release position wherein its said recess is positioned in registry with said lateral bore, a detent disposed within said lateral bore and engaging said insert part, said detent having a portion which projects into the recess in said first barrel member when said lock member is positioned in its lock position, said ink cartridge engaging said lock member to urge said lock member into its lock position.
A decorative holder for an implement such as a pen, pencil, or thermometer comprising an interwoven base portion including a series of substantially concentric tiers of loops and supporting means for supporting the implement. The holder is made by a method which substantially conceals the intersections of the strand of pliant material from which the base portion is formed to provide a holder having a neat and decorative appearance.
The present invention relates to a combination note pad and pen holder with the pad being formed in the shape of an open flower blossom the pad being adhered to a base member having the same flower shaped peripheral design. The base also includes a depending writing implement receptacle with both the depending receptacle and the writing instrument serving to appear as the stem of the flower.
A writing instument is disclosed having a display flag attached to an internal pen holder such that the flag may be displayed either by pulling it laterally through any elongated opening in an external pen holder, or by axially extending the internal pen holder from the external pen holder. A positioning block attached to the internal pen holder limits the relatively axial sliding movement between the internal and external pen holders to prevent the user from completely pulling the internal pen holder from the external pen holder. The writing instrument may also be placed in a base such that the flag may be displayed while the base rests on a desk, table, or the like.
A writing implement holder to attach to a surface. The holder includes a base to be attached to the surface and having an underside and an opening. There is a recess in the underside surrounding the opening. A cylinder receives the writing implement and is itself located in the opening in the base. A flange at one end of the cylinder is received in the recess in the underside of the base. The upper surface of the cylinder extends inwardly downwardly and is of such a depth that it prevents the writing implement being used to lever the base from the surface. One plug is received in the writing implement and another plug is received in the base and a cable extends between the two plugs. Each end of the cable is secured beneath a plug so that the writing implement is attached to the base. It is desirable that the plug be tightened and loosened by unconventional means. Accordingly, a tool is also described to engage openings formed in the upper surface of each plug to tighten and loosen the plug. The holder is pleasing in appearance and cannot be removed except with difficulty and, if vandalized, can be economically serviced without removal from the surface.
The present invention relates to a pen holder for holding a pen of variable diameter in a vertical or horizontal position, where the insertion part is rotatable against the base for convient use. The present invention comprises a base and an insertion part, which is vertically rotatably mounted on the base and is made of two halves, the two halves being slidable against each other and, being pressed against each other by two springs, holding the pen in between in a vertical or a horizontal channel.
A pen and pen holder arrangement provides security for retaining the pen and in which no tools are required to replace a used up pen. A pen with a flexible tether that terminates in a ball is employed together with a holder that receives the ball. The holder has a base with an opening adequate to pass the ball through and a transport that rotates within the base so that the ball can be moved from an insertion state to a holding state. In the holding state, the track has a dimension that holds the ball within the holder. A rotatable base cover that rotates with the transport obscures the transport from view and has a longitudinal slot opening enlarged at one end to permit the ball to be passed into the holder and otherwise a slot to permit the tether to move with the ball into the holding state.
While these pen holding devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a pen holder in the form of a potted plant having a housing resembling a plant pot having a filler supporting a potted plant material such as pebbles with a receptacle extending into the filler forming a cavity for the insertion therein of a pen. The pen has a decorative element on one distal end in the form of vegetation, such as a flower, with the pen barrel forming the stalk of the decorative element. The receptacle has a wall conforming substantially to the shape and diameter of the writing instrument whereby the receptacle wall engages and suspends the tip of the pen from engaging the bottom of the receptacle which prevents damage to the writing instrument tip and also retards the drying process of the ink.
A primary object of the present invention is to use a pen to form a decorative element while maintaining the functionality of the pen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative element using a pen wherein the pen forms the apparent stalk of a flower.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative element using a pen having a flower-like decoration attached to one distal end of the pen.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative element having a base forming a housing that appears to be a flower pot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative element wherein the base has a filler material contained therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative element wherein the filler material is covered by a decorative element forming ground cover such as pebbles.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative element wherein a cavity extends from the top of the housing forming a socket for the insertion therein of the pen tip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative element wherein the cavity within the base conforms to the shape of the barrel of the pen.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative element wherein the decorative element housing cavity suspends the pen tip within said cavity and prevents the pen tip from engaging the cavity base.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative element wherein the decorative element housing cavity forms a fitted receptacle for the pen tip to retard the ink from drying out.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a pen holder being a decorative design. The pen holder is in the form of a potted plant having a housing resembling a plant pot having a filler supporting a potted plant material such as pebbles with a socket extending into said filler forming a cavity for the insertion therein of a pen. The pen has a decorative element on one distal end in the form of vegetation, such as a flower with the pen barrel forming the stalk of the decorative element. When housed the decorative element of the present invention appears to be a potted plant. The pen and decorative element can be removed and the pen retaining its normal function of a writing instrument. The cavity has a wall conforming substantially to the shape and diameter of the writing instrument whereby the cavity wall engages and suspends the tip of the pen from engaging the pit of the cavity which prevents damage to the writing instrument tip and also retards the drying out process of the ink tip due to the cavity wall engaging the barrel of the writing instrument forming a substantially sealed enclosure for the writing instrument tip.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.